Stay the Night
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: A small AU attempt. Tamora, tenant of Niceland Apartments, might have a little thing for her handyman. Well, fine, she's no wimp. She'll just have to ease her way into him liking her back. Too bad she's more blunt with... Everything. Hero's Cuties.
1. Chapter 1

(Excuse any errors, but I'm doing all this from my phone...)

Summary: My AU attempt with them.

Fun facts about the last names: "Wruck" is German meaning "cantankerous" and whatnot… 'Fenton' (not to be associated w/Danny) just has a lot of qualities that I think Felix is all about..

* * *

Somehow, Tamora J. Calhoun, most dutiful Sergeant-In-Training the Core had ever seen, had made a rash decision.

This wasn't her home front, she wasn't defending against enemy troops; she was on a "_well deserved vacation_", as her commanding officer put it.

She'd rented in Nice-land Apartments, Number 602, one floor up from her old college roomy and com padre Ralph Wruck. The people were nice enough. There was a little girl who stopped by each afternoon to peddle her homemade candy, and Ralph had somehow gotten her to help out with that sugar rush.

So, in theory, her days weren't dull.

Meaning there was no logical explanation for her sudden interest in the building's handyman, Felix "I-can-fix-it" Fenton.

Had she always liked nicely toned, overly-polite, south-Georgia-drawl accented men who worked well with their hands and came up to shoulder, height-wise?

From the first moment he'd bent his body upward to work out the kinks in his back from having been under her sink so long, slightly quivering from his dampened work shirt, Tamora realized she might have.

"Ready to call it quits for today, Fix-it?"

Felix sighed and stood up to wake up the rest of his bones, "I swear this has to be the darnedest (if you'll excuse the language) thing."

"Yeah, its quite a pipe." Tamora chuckled; she'd heard worse from Ralph's 'Morning Wake Up Routine' through her vents.

"Nothing you can't handle though, I'm sure."

_This_ blonde was _never_ one for stroking the male ego, but the look on Felix's face when she acknowledged even the smallest amount of his efforts made her _want_ to.

She was in deep, it seemed.

"Alright Private, enough with '_The Look_', you know the drill." Tamora slid from the kitchen stool and held out her hand.

Felix's cheeks ripened further; '_The Look_' reaching its advanced stages as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

It had become a routine the moment Tamora decided she actually felt something for her pint-sized maintenance man. She offered to take care of every shirt her apartment always ruined; which worked well for her, because one: it showed that she wasn't as rough around the edges as she used to be, and two: now Felix saw her even more than usual when he came to pick them up.

He would leave in a sleeved shirt (so no rumors would unnecessarily spread),and come back later for his cleaned one—always overly-grateful and apologetic.

"Its not too bad today, just a little damp."

"The last time I let you leave out of her with a 'just a little damp' shirt, you ended up getting an awful cold, remember?"

Felix pouted; Who could forget a giant construction worker and miniature girl scout, his 'friends', taking care of him under the name 'Fragile Felicia'?

He also remembered it as the week the lovely blonde currently walking to her washer/dryer had to go away for work and managed to call him each night to check in.

He'd been so lonesome without her.

Tammy had been the apple of his eye from day one, when he'd tripped up the stairs carrying one of her boxes.

"_Slick tiddly-winking, pint-size." she smirked, "Does dinner come with that show?_"

He'd had to stop himself from swooning in her presence ever since.

Then, at least three months passed with no major attempts on his part. Any man with half a brain would've tried to snatch her up by now. Surely there were men clamoring for her attention (He'd seen Gene-the Building Super-trying on separate occasions, much to his irritation).

One day, he'd just have to muster up his courage, tip his hat into his hands, close his eyes, take a gulp and speak the words he practiced in his head any day she was on his 'Fix-It List'.

'Ma'am, I know you must get this enough times to irk you something awful, but I figure I should just go whole hog and ask you out on an out—date. I'd like to take you on a date.'

Behind his closed lids, he could swear he heard Tammy chuckling. The bill of his hat was suddenly yanked from his hands to push down over his face.

Oh Lord, he hadn't just said all that _out loud_, had he?

"Sure, but only because that was definitely the cutest way anyone's ever asked me out."

* * *

So...thanks for reading :D

Whenever I update it on Tumblr, I'll update it on here. Only one more part though, not to long.


	2. Chapter 2

I was spending the weekend in Chicago, having fun, but that's not important- **What is important **is this story might have **ONE MORE PART B/C I didn't want to end it there...**

And this all started with the phrase "I don't want to go home." Crazy stuff.

Enjoy Part 2~

* * *

" Well that was—that was—that was just _swell_!"

Tamora shook her head as Felix stepped away from his door to invite her in, bopping the balloon tied to his wrist with her shoulder.

He'd taken her to the carnival.

He'd taken _her_ to the carnival.

In the time Felix had known her, he was sure she wasn't a girl who'd enjoy typical romance, storybook boy meets girl malarkey, yet his first date with her ended up being the carnival. She didn't know what possessed him to do so, but the childlike wonder on his face didn't exactly give her any time to be shocked.

No, not until the date was over had shock taken over. Tamora Calhoun had actually had a good time at the carnival with her handyman as a date.

Life was weird sometimes.

"I gotta say Felix, you certainly know how to show a gal a good time." She commented from the open living room while Felix went to prepare beverages.

He grinned, " Well when it's with such a dynamite gal like yourself, I can't help myself." Tamora raised a brow, and Felix had to stop himself from burning his hand with when he lifted it to cover his mouth.

The silence rang through until said 'dynamite gal' snickered.

"You're just full of surprises, Fix-It." She commented, reclining against his couch to further examine him from behind his kitchen island; still nothing but a mess of 'honey-glows'.

Felix chided himself for being so forward as he brought his coffee tray over to her, a bit of space between them as he set it down.

'_This is a lady, treat her as such_.'

"So, did you really enjoy yourself tonight? You aren't just sparing my feelings?"

Tamora leaned forward on her elbows to see his face more clearly; she didn't want to repeat herself after all. "This was a very enjoyable night Felix, just what I needed. So thank you."

His ears burned thoroughly, "Aw shucks, Tammy it was my pleas—"

Her lips planted on his right cheek while her hand held his left. She might as well have been cupping his heart while she was at it, Felix was sure that's the only way it wouldn't burst.

...

Seriously, this woman would be the death of him, and when she pulled away, guiding his eyes into hers, Felix swore she'd somehow heard his thoughts.

No ones eyes were that big and dark and beautiful and smoky and lovely and… He didn't resist at all when she pulled him in for a kiss. How could he when he was sure it was a dream and the real Tamora had left after coffee and a compliment?

Just agreeing to go out with him made the night memorable, just seeing her happy was enough, _should've_ been enough.

There was no reason to add on to it with a grip so firmly around her waist, no reason to let her push him down on the couch…

Well, other than the obvious one. Him wanting her.

This thought coming from a handyman who never had such selfish sentiments—

Tamora's tongue swept deftly between his lips.

'_Jiminy Jaminy_'.

"M-Ma'am—"

"_Felix_."

"T-Tamora," He was so breathless he couldn't even see straight, but when her lips fell to his Adam's Apple, it was almost like the kiss wetted his dry mouth and he was able to form one small, coherent sentence.

"I should t-take you home. Right?"

Her lips became more insistent, beginning to gasped, pushing Tamora up by the shoulders.

Everything about her was so clear, he definitely looked like nothing more than a blustering, carmine pigment in comparison.

"I should get you home, Tamora."

"No." The sergeant crushed their bodies closer together, sinking them further into a sea of terracotta.

Felix gulped, his nose bumped against hers, "M-Ma'am?"

"I don't want to go home."

* * *

Excuse the weird spacing/editing. That's what happens when you don't use mobile site versions -.-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to the end.

~ I hope this was as fun for you as it was for me. I have... **2 **other ideas for Hero's Cuties, one just fun for me, and the other a more... serious side, or something like that.

Enjoy~

* * *

Tamora awoke on the couch, her back against his chest.

Also, one leg hooked over the back and an irate expression on her face.

When this whole started, this 'liking-her-handyman' thing, she realized Felix liked her back. Even more than the vice versa.

And that was great! They were on the same page! She had needs after all. Standards that Felix met, it would be an enjoyable lead up until they ultimately did what men and women do.

That was the plan Tamora Calhoun set up, and dammit that was the plan that was supposed to be executed!

Just like every other plan Calhoun'ed ever created.

So how had this 5'9", pecan pie fanatic, cat loving, handyman convinced her to stay and talk? That maybe she had drank one too many of Tappers Famous Beers at the carnival.

First he took her to the carnival. Then he suggested two beers was enough to get her drunk-that that was the only reason she'd try and get into his pants-and now he had gotten her to stay until she sobered up.

Tamora hadn't slept, obviously. She waited until he'd fallen asleep, then proceeded to fold her arms stiffly and glare at the balloon still childishly tied to his wrist.

Her outer appearance reflected her inner. Pent-up and pissed off. It was this expression Felix would see once he woke up, and it'd be as effective on him as it was on the men she manned for years.

Felix awoke, took a deep breath and began stroking her arm. He leaned his head forward onto her hair.

"Tamora," he chuckled, voice quite attractive with sleep, "do you usually wake up pouting?"

The eye always covered by her hair twitched involuntarily and marked her que to go.

"Tamora?"

She didn't speak as she gathered up her jacket, poured out the day old coffee in their cups and grabbed her wallet.

"Tam-"

"You know, Fenton, I could've sworn we were speaking the same language." She adjusted the collar of her denim, "Dancing to the same tune, you know? Two people meet, they like, they flirt, they_ fuck_-"

Felix blushed.

"Then they move on. I swear its like you've never played this game before."

"Game?"

Tamora turned, her face contorted in confusion. Was it even possible to make one word sound so heartbroken?

Felix stood by the couch, his lime green balloon still bopping around, making the only noise in his apartment seem that much louder.

"No I... Tamora, I really like you. As in really, really like you. Me asking you out, you accepting, you... Happy. It was a game?"

"Fenton, come on, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's certainly how you implied it ma'am."

Tamora frowned.

"Cut out the 'ma'am' shtick, Fenton."

How had suddenly gotten so close to her?

"Do you still think its a game, Tammy?"

"Felix, I swear-"

"Do you even like me at all? Honestly."

She couldn't see anything but Felix, he was compromising her personal space without her consent.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Yes or no?"

This was all happening right now? But... She had no plan for this. She never thought it would happen.

Is this what Felix was thinking last night?

...wait...is that...this...what she was doing last night?

This whole time she had been protecting herself. Agreeing to this vacation, liking her handyman. Two months ago this wouldn't have been where she pictured herself. Gripping with Felix Fenton Jr. about a nice night.

She liked Felix. But she also liked escaping. Putting the two together, it seemed like a good plan.

She could count on one hand the number of times she'd thought about his feelings.

And now he looked so sad and so angry and Tamora was sorry. But she was never one for apologizing.

"Yes. I like you, okay... and... You better be ready to take responsibility for that."

She sighed a bit angrily. Being on the receiving end of an order was also something she wasn't one for.  
"You were right, last night. I should've gone home."

Felix chuckled, "Well, ma'am, your here now."

Tamora sighed again and slouched against the wall. Her fingers came up to scrub out her bangs but Felix seemed to be quicker.

The guy was to nice, and she told him so, but all he did was laugh.

"Well isn't that why you like me so much?"

Tamora smirked, "Actually, and don't let this become a habit but," She grabbed hold of his collar and yanked him closer, "I think I'm liking how you can hold your own, short-stack."

He gulped, being pulled so abruptly made Felix lose balance and have to brace his hands on either side of her.

Now, when she was definitely sober and thinking clearly, was when any guilt Felix would've felt about taking advantage last night vanished completely.

"S-Shouldn't we at least wait?"

"Felix, you've known me long enough by now; this date was just like any other night we've had since I moved in, in case you didn't notice. Only difference is this time you actually made it official."

"I-I uh... I meant... Wait until we've both showered and whatnot."

Was it possible that this was even Felix Fenton Jr., mild mannered handyman, talking right now?

Tamora snickered, "You sure you don't wanna get laid today, Fenton?"

His face turned completely red as Tamora moved in for a kiss, "W-Well, I didn't say that..."

* * *

Hopefully this was good ; I explained my view of the way I wrote Felix and Tamora (mostly the Sarge) on DeviantArt, if you care to know. I enjoyed writing this as the end (especially the part where... you know... I kind of let this end with implications XD).

S&r

And _no_ I don't think of Sgt. Calhoun as some sex fiend, and I hope none of you saw her as majorly out of character. Its just, in the movie I didn't see her as this angry ball of hate and coldness, so I didn't write her that way. I wrote as a good person who was just... out of touch. (At least, that's what I wanted to write her as )


End file.
